starcraftfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Rekieterzy Raynora
'' - Wiesz Matt, czuję że kiedys obejmiesz dowództwo nad tą bandą renegatów. - Raynor po rozpoczęciu rewolucji w Dominium.'' Rekieterzy Raynora to grupa byłych żołnierzy Konfederacji, Synów Korhalu i innych terrańskich frakcji pod wodzą Jamesa Raynora. Ich celem jest obalenie Imperatora Dominium Arcturusa Mengska i zaprowadzenie wolności w Sektorze Koprulu. Bazą operacyjną organizacji jest Hyperion, stary, konfederacki krążownik klasy Hyperion należący kiedyś do samego Mengska w czasie rewolucji Synów. Geneza Wielka zdrada Mengsk wysłał Edmunda Duke'a, zaufanego generała, by umieścił nadajnik psioniczny Konfederacji na jej stolicy. Miało to zwabić zergi. Wtedy Kerrigan i Raynor jawnie zakwestionowani rozkaz swego przełożonego. Wówczas otrzymała rozkaz powstrzymania protosów. Arcturus ją jednak porzucił na pastwę losu. Myśląc, że zginęła wykradł Hyperiona i zniszczył Działo Jonowe. Rangersi Raynora odeszli od Synów Korhalu i przekształcili się w Rekieterów. Rozwścieczony Raynor udał się na Char, planetę zergów, gdzie odkrył, że jej ukochaną porwała Nadświadomość i zmieniła w potwora. Zdołał razem ze swym wojskiem uciec z bazy wypadowej Roju. Później pomógł protossom w walce o ich dom atakowany przez zergi, Aiur. Wojna Szczepów W czasie Wojny Szczepów pomógł uciec protossom z ich zniszczonego domu. Pomógł Zeratulowi, Fenixowi i Artanisowi. Pomógł wygnać z Koprulu DZZ i zniszczył nową Nadświadomość. Jednak przez zdradę Kerrigan, poprzysiągł jej śmierć i później dołączył do tych, którzy walczyli na Char przeciw niej. Przez porażkę sił sprzymierzonych wycofał się na Mar Sarę, gdzie wszystko się zaczęło. StarCraft II Wings of Liberty thumb|228px|Propaganda Rekieterów Raynora przedstawiająca walkę o wolnośćPrzez cztery lata kampania propagandowa dyktatora zmieniła ich w opinii publicznej w terrorystów i najemników. Gdy Raynor pod wpływem alkoholu wścieka się i trafia w ekran telewizoru, postanawia działać. Niszczą stację Pograniczne Rubieże, przejmują artefakt Xel'Naga, a następnie ratują ludzi przed zergami i pomagają Toshowi. Gdy odkrywają dane adiutanta Konfederacji z nagranej wypowiedzi podczas ataku na Tarsonis, rozpoczyna się dzięki nim otwarta rewolucja. Radość jednak pryska, gdy odkrywają, że Fundację Moebiusa założył Valerian Mengsk, syn ich arcywroga. Podczas rozmowy "młodego" i "Jima" okazuje się, że artefakt może odwrócić infekcję Kerrigan. Siły Raynora i młodego Mengska mimo niechęci łączą siły, atakują Char i udaje im się zniszczyć wszystkie zergi. Heart of the Swarm Trzy tygodnie po bitwie, Rekieterzy i siły Valeriana badają Sarah w ośrodku badawczym. Z ich pomocą, podczas ataku sił starego Mengska, Kerrigan ucieka, a Raynor "zostaje" na oczach kamer pojmany i rozstrzelany. Po tym jak Arcturus chciał zabić Kerrigan, ale też nie zważając na własnego syna, renegaci Dominium dołączają do rebeliantów, by go powstrzymać. Kerrigan za radą Zeratula udaje się na Zerus i staje się hybrydą terranki i pierwotnego zerga, Pierwotną Królową Ostrzy. Na swym lewiatanie odbiera od Mengska ultimatum - jeśli Raynor ma żyć, ona ma trzymać Rój z dala od Dominium. Będąc świadoma, że ma tym samym skapitulować postanawia uratować człowieka, którego kocha i dzięki któremu wyzwoliła się spod wpływu Amona. W tym celu znalazła Rekieterów. Valerian i Horner byli przerażeni jej czynem, lecz wiedząc, że ich przywódca żyje postanowili połączyć siły. Dotarli na stację Atlas i na pokład statku więziennego Moros. Kerrigan uwolniła Jamesa, ale ten był wściekły na nią, za odrodzenie swej zainfekowanej formy. Po tej akcji naradzili się z przywódczynią zergów. Nakazała im uratować tak wielu cywili z Korhalu, jak tylko to będzie możliwe. Zdziwiło to ich, bowiem wcześniej zabiła 8 miliardów terran. Raynor wtedy zrozumiał różnicę między tą, a poprzednią Królową. Wspierając Rój Zergów, zaatakowali Augustgrad, stolicę imperium. Tam Raynor i Kerrigan pozbawili Mengska kontroli nad artefaktem, który tym razem miał zabić Sarah. Jim rzucił Arcturusem, zniszczył tym samym pilot i wyjął rewolwer, ten jednak sprawę kary śmierci dla mordercy Tarsonis pozostawił swej ukochanej. Przed swą śmiercią, Mengsk powiedział, że to on stworzył z niej potwora, ale Królowa Ostrzy powiedziała, że stworzył "z nas wszystkich". Tak oto Valerian wstąpił na tron, a Rekieterzy pomścili ludzi z Tarsonis i innych zabitych przez dyktatora. Legacy of the Void Dołączają do Dominium pod wodzą nowego monarchy, Valeriana, by odbudować cywilizację. Jednak wtedy galaktykę atakuje Amon i niszczy Augustgrad przy pomocy Gwardii Moebiusa, atakując Tarczę Opatrzności. Postanawiają wraz z Artanisem i Kerrigan razem pokonać Upadłego. Ciekawostki *Rekieter to inna nazwa bandyty, co pewnie ma nawiązywać do statusu Rekieterów w Dominium. *Kolorem buntowników jest niebieski. *Uzbrojenie i badania są zacofane, ze względu na to, że Rekieterzy kradną dominialną technologię. : en: Raynor's Raiders Kategoria:Frakcje ze StarCraft Kategoria:Frakcje ze StarCraft: Brood War Kategoria:Frakcje z Wings of Liberty Kategoria:Frakcje z Heart of the Swarm Kategoria:Frakcje z Legacy of the Void Kategoria:Rekieterzy Raynora